THE FUTURE PCA
by ScrambledUnicorn
Summary: IN THE FUTURE WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR FAVORITE GROUP OF SIX, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY THEIR CHILDREN? ON TEMPARORY HIATIS
1. Chapter 1

**This a future fanfic about the children of Choey Mola and Quogan. Also in this Dustin andLola's sister Gabriella are together. Here is a list of the couples ad their children:**

**Micheal and Lola: Bryan (11) and Kyle (8)**

**Quinn and Logan: Malcom ll (17) Logan ll (17) Aron (17) Rockford (16) Jonah (16) Zander (14) Fabian (11) Kaailonnyatsana Amobrenloura (11) Zanye (8) and Matthew (8)**

**Chase and Zoey: Mara (11) Tommy (7) and Lucas (5)**

**Dustin and Gabriella: Andrew (9)**

**I will be making lists every chapter because everyone will be different ages every chapter, also these stories are mostly about Kai and Ian Reese, Bryan Barrett, and Mara Matthews.**

** Chapter 1**

''Do you want me to help you find your dorm?'' Logan Reese asked his precious, only daughter Kai. ''I'll be fine dad, seriously.'' an impatient Kai answered. She loved her dad, but he was way too overprotective of her. He even made a 2 hour time limit when her best friend Bryan hung out at their house. This is why she had asked to go to her parents' old boarding school, because Logan was out of control.

''A-are you sure 'cause you know I know this place like the back of my hand and-'' ''Dad, relax, Mara and Bryan's parents' aren't freaking out and I have 7 older brothers who just as overprotective as you so chill!'' interupted Kai. '' Yeah, your right, but I'm just so worried about you, you know'' ''Yeah I know'' sighed Kai. ''But I have to go now, Bryan's waiting!'' she complained, then hugged him and ran off. Logan sighed. He had always been in denial of his daughter's relationship with her friend, he had even made a bet with Micheal, Bryan's father saying they would never get together. He was gonna lose this bet.


	2. B-

**Hello, sorry about not posting for a while, my computer broke down! So here is chapter 2! ( Also, on a side note, Kaailonnyatsana Amobrenloura is a scientific name that Quinn chose and that's why it's so long and hard to pronounce)**

**Chase and Zoey: Mara (12), Tommy (8), Lucas (6)**

**Lola and Micheal: Bryan (12), Kyle (9)**

**Dustin and Gabriella: Andrew (10)**

**Quinn and Logan: Al (18), Logan (18), Aron (18), Rocky (17), Jonah (17), Zander (15), Fabian (12), Kai (12), Zanye (9) and Matt (9)**

Some would say that Mara was over-dramatic, others would say she was too uptight, but Fabian had settled on crazy. Because here she was, in her room, curled in a ball mumbling to herself about her B- in Economics. Fabian had always known how Mara was about her grades, but this was ridiculous. It was a B- for Chiz's sake! He decided that he should do something, his sister was sick so she couldn't comfort her.

''Mara, are you okay?'' he asked cautiously. ''Am I okay? Am I okay? No, I'm not okay! How could you think that I was okay! I got a B-! That's pretty much a C, and that's equal to a D, and a D is horrible enough already, so let's just make it an F! I got an F!'' she screamed.'' No, you got a B-, you've gotten them before.'' said Fabian. She stayed quiet.'' You haven't gotten a B- before?'' he questioned. He knew she got good grades but a B-, how could she never get a B-? That's all he ever got, and his mother was voted scientist of the year three years in a row!

''I'm always so good in Economics, but this year it's so hard.'' she explained. ''Well, what's changed since last year?'' he asked. Mara thought for a moment. ''I got a new teacher, Mr. Hodges.'' she said. '' Well that's it! My dad was in his class and said that he hated him, your parents, and Bryan's dad for destroying his classroom.'' he exclaimed.'' So?'' questioned Mara. ''So, I'll go down and sort this out right now!''. And before Mara could say anything, he was out the door.

* * *

Darwin Hodges was just cleaning up some of his papers when Fabian Reese burst through the door holding test. ''Mr, Hodges, you have marked a test!''the boy said.'' Which test may I ask?'' Darwin smirked. ''Mara Matthews.'' he said. Darwin's expression changed. ''Ugh, of course I didn't young man, now um, I'm sure you have some homework to do so if you don't mind leaving.'' he stuttered. Fabian smiled triumphantly. ''You know, Mr. Hodges, you can fired if you mark a test unfairly, and as a student, I do have a responsibility to inform Dean Rivers about it so, if you could just look over it again, that would e wonderful.'' smiled Fabian. Darwin grumbled as he put on his reading glasses and looked over the test.

* * *

The next day when Mara had dragged herself out of bed to go to class she was surprised to find out her test had been re-graded and she had gotten a well deserved A+. And after that, all of the Matthews children got straight A's in Economics thanks to one Fabian Reese.

**So everyone got that reference to Mr Hodges**

**That's chapter 2, I'll update soon!**


End file.
